


The Queen of Mischief

by redxnmyledger (YouAreMyMuse)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Slight Dom!Loki, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyMuse/pseuds/redxnmyledger
Summary: A movie night with the Avengers turns into a way to tease Loki until he can't take it any longer.





	The Queen of Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay, I know I have to post several chapters and stories. Moreover, I am currently working on a series with a Blackfrost ship (Loki x Natasha) I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> If you want to, feel free to follow me on my tumblr account (https://themanwithovtfear.tumblr.com/)

“Do you have the drinks?” you said while you placed the popcorn in a bowl. Bucky showed you the bottles and you laughed, following him to the common room, where the rest of the team was already. Steve and Sam were laughing about one of Tony’s stories. Thor chatted with Rhodes while Vision and Wanda were cuddling.

The moment you entered the room you felt Loki’s eyes on your figure. You smiled at him, observing the way he closed his book and placed it on the table that was by the sofa. His lips curved into a smile that faltered the moment he saw the way Bucky placed his metal arm around your shoulders and kissed your head.

You didn’t realise his features changing and placed the food on the table, sitting by Loki’s side, under the blankets. He looked at you before turning to listening to whatever Thor was saying. Natasha pressed the play button and the movie started. All the chatting and whispers disappeared, eyes fixed on the giant screen.

You shivered as Loki’s shoulder grazed yours. Over his time in Midgard, you had learnt his skin was always cold because of him being a Frost Giant. You remembered joking with him saying that you would use him as your personal air conditioner in summer. You hadn’t seen it, but his lips had twitched into a soft smile.

Your eyes never left the screen, but as the movie kept playing your fingers started to draw patterns on Loki’s leg, absentmindedly. It was something you two did when you were together. He would never admit it, but Loki loved playing with your hair. He founded it so soft and smelled so good that he couldn’t stop himself from touching it every time you were near.

At the beginning, when Loki had arrived with Thor, the team had showed his discomfort at the idea of having Loki, the man who had tried to subjugate humanity, living with them. Who knew if one day they would wake up with a knife against their throats?

But Thor had tried to speak for his brother, explaining to all of you the pain and suffering he went through while being under the Chitauri’s control. Bucky had been the one who had showed compassion to him, knowing what it was to be controlled and used as a war machine. Tony and the rest refused to follow the ex-assassin, but at least they left Loki in the compound.

He first had met you in a rainy day. You had been in a mission the day he came for the first time with his brother, and when he found you reading against the glass window he couldn’t stop himself for looking at you, mesmerised. You were wearing a huge wool jersey with black leggings and fuzzy socks. You had lifted your head, noticing someone’s presence and smiled.

“Hey, you must be Loki, right? I’m Y/N”

For the first time in his life, Loki didn’t know what to say. Your mere presence was puzzling and Thor pointed several times that he was observing you, mesmerised. Loki wanted to meet you, to know everything about you. You had this aura of mystery that trapped him from the very beginning. And you wouldn’t admit it, but damn, you felt the same.

The teasing came after that. Once you became good friends and after countless nights spent in the library, reading in silence or maybe he was reading aloud to you with your head in his lap and your eyes closed, a smile adorning your features. He felt comfortable enough to behave like his own self. The real one. The personality that proved why he was called the God of Mischief and a trickster.

It had been one of your girls’ night. This time, Valkyrie had decided to join you under the perspective of getting drunk. Bucky had agreed to accompany you to keep an eye on the group so you couldn’t hurt yourselves. Or, even worse, hurt anyone. You wore a black dress that hugged your body like a second skin and everybody noticed. You got compliments the moment you got into the room, not noticing Loki’s dark eyes roaming over your body.

It was that day when he decided you had to be his.

When you were alone, Loki strutted towards you with his elegant manners, placing his big hand on the lower part of your back. You had jumped, startled at his sudden appearance before smiling at him. His lips curved into a smirk and he leant, his breath fanning over your ear.

“You look ravishing, darling. I wish I could take that dress off you”

You swallowed hard at his growl, moving your head to fix your eyes on his. Loki winked and moved away at the same time Natasha pulled your hand, dragging you with the rest of the girls. You looked over your shoulder, noticing Loki still watching you.

That night you decided that you wouldn’t move away. If he wanted to fight, you would give him a fight. And that way the teasing had started. Everybody had noticed and even Tony had shouted at you to fuck him already. The girls had admitted that they didn’t understand what you saw in Loki but if you liked him, they encouraged you to do it.

And there you were, watching a movie with the time while your fingers moved along his leg. And you didn’t know, but it was horrible for Loki. He wanted nothing but to have those fingers touching his cool skin. He could feel the warmth of your hand even over his jeans and he cleared his throat, trying to concentrate.

You looked at him and turned to the screen again, biting your lip at your realisation. You were turning him on. You wanted to laugh out loud, but it was not the place nor the time to do it, so you just placed your head over his shoulder, placing your hand higher, on his broad thigh. You heard Loki’s breath getting caught in his throat and you tried to muffle your giggles. Your fingers kept moving before you dug your nails on his skin, watching as he bit his lip.

“I think I will retire” you announced, noticing the team nodding at you and smiling before their attention got back to the screen. You brushed Loki’s length before getting up, walking towards the main door after your friends said several goodnights.

“Hey doll” Bucky called and you turned, observing his smirk and blue eyes. “I’ll go later to give you a goodnight kiss” He winked and you chuckled, shaking your head and heading for the lift. Loki’s eyes followed you and he didn’t realised the team were smiling to each other while Bucky’s smile got bigger, knowing their plan was going as they thought.

You pressed the button to your floor and sighed, placing your head against the cool metal, smiling. You loved Bucky, but even though he was attractive as hell, he was only one of your best friends. He was there when you cried and you were there when he became an Avenger, after Shuri had taken whatever Hydra put in his mind out of it.

You walked through the apartment, taking off your socks and your pyjama’s trousers, wandering around the kitchen to drink some water. You scratched your cat’s ear, smiling at her purrs and giving her some food. She started to meow, moving her head towards your bedroom’s door.

“What’s going on with you today?” you muttered, frowning at her behaviour. She’s never been like that and you wondered why. You shrugged and left the bottle inside the fridge, heading to your bedroom, smiling when you remembered your teasing downstairs.

Before you could know what was happening, you felt your back pushed against the nearest wall, two large hands gripping your waist and a figure leaning against your body. You raised your head and felt your breath hitching at the sight of Loki’s blue eyes getting dark. His lips curved into his signature smirk and he lowered his head, his breath grazing your ear.

“Do you think I enjoyed your little number out there?” He growled in your ear, his fingers digging on your skin.

“I don’t know, did you?” you retorted, biting your lip at your sassiness. Loki raised one eyebrow and you saw his jaw tensing. You gasped when he slammed you again against the wall, his forehead touching yours.

“You think you are really smart. Being all sassy and saying smart-ass comments” Loki bit your chin and chuckled as you closed your eyes, biting your lip to stop your moans. “And Barnes saying those things to you…”

“Loki…”

“That’s it…I will make you say my name until everybody hear it”

Loki crashed his lips against yours, his hand on the back of your head while the other one went to the lower part of your back, pressing your body against his. Your hands went to his black hair and tugged it, making him to moan in your mouth, his teeth biting your lower lip.

“Y/N…” he muttered, rubbing his nose against your jaw before peppering kiss along it, his teeth marking your neck. You whimpered and your hips bucked against his, rubbing his bulge with your clothed core. “Damn it…”

“Bed, Loki” you ordered, feeling his hands getting to your thighs and lifting you, causing you to gasp and chuckled. You pressed your lips against his, this time in a slow motion, feeling a shiver down your spine. You made a noise when Loki’s tongue touched yours.

Before you could know where you were, Loki dropped you in your bed, making you to let a small scream out. He smirked and observed you. You were only wearing your t-shirt and panties and your hair was dishevelled. You were killing him. You saw Loki kneeling before you, his long fingers caressing the skin of your legs, raising goosebumps under their touch. You shivered and swallowed hard, knowing where this was going. His fingers dragged your panties down your legs in a terribly slow pace, almost killing you. You wriggled and Loki raised his eyebrow, warning you.

“Do something…” you whispered with a fainted voice, gripping the sheets with your hands. Loki chuckled and pressed a few kisses on your right knee, looking at you with those blue eyes.

“Oh darling…I assure you I will do something…”

Before you could reply, Loki grabbed your knees and sprawled your legs, the cool air hitting your core. You bit your lips and shivered, closing your eyes at the feeling, waiting for what was about to come. Loki’s lips grazed your skin before he sucked and bit and marked you, getting closer where you needed him.

You had promised yourself to keep quiet, not to give him what he wanted. But the moment his tongue made a wet path over your folds, you knew you were lost. His lips closed around your bundle of nerves and sucked and licked while you writhed under his weight. He had an arm over your waist, forcing you against the mattress. Your legs shook around his head and he smirked, moving his head left and right. You understood why he talked about his “silver tongue”. One of his slender fingers abandoned your leg and travelled to your wet folds, placing one inside you.

“Loki…”

“That’s it…say my name, darling…”

He moved away and you whined at the loss, but he snapped his fingers, his magic undressing him. His lips assaulted your body, kissing your breasts and his tongue playing with one of your nipples while his hand pinched the other. You felt the tip of his length rubbing against you and you swallowed hard, watching as he guided himself inside you with his hand, both of you moaning at the feeling. Loki peppered your face with kisses, waiting patiently until you had got used to him. Your ankles pressed against his ass and he took that as a signal for him to start moving.

“Oh, god…” you muttered, hearing Loki’s chuckles as he bit your neck, one of his hands caressing the soft skin of your breasts.

“Of Mischief, to be more precise” he retorted, moving his hips against yours, before he sped up his pace, grabbing the headboard with his free hand to brace himself. Your nails scratched his back, scarlet red adorning his pale skin. His hand left your breast and cupped your chin, forcing you to look at him. “Say my name…”

You opened your mouth to reply but Loki snapped his hips harder, grazing your g-spot and the only sounds that left it were moans and whimpers. The grip on your chin became harder and his teeth bit your jawline, his movements getting faster and harder.

“Say my name, darling…”

“Loki…” you whispered, noticing your walls clenching around him. Your orgasm was almost there, you could feel the familiar knot in your stomach. He moaned and you could swear that was the hottest noise you had ever heard.

“Again…louder”

You closed your eyes and moaned his name out loud, feeling the waves of pleasure going over your whole body. You trembled and heard Loki’s growls as he came inside you, his face on the crook of your neck. You felt his hot breath against your skin before his lips pressed a sweet kiss on your clavicle. You tangled your fingers on his hair and Loki looked at you with a lazy smile, getting up to get a wet cloth to clean both of you.

When he finished he bit his lower lip, staring at you. You could notice his nervousness and you understood. He didn’t know if you wanted him to stay. Maybe you were not willing to let him in. Maybe you both were just destined to this. Sex and nothing else. Yet, you saw his eyes shining when you opened your sheets and made a gesture for you to join. Loki’s smile was the sweetest thing you had ever seen in your life and you sighed contently when his cool arms hugged you, his face buried in your face, smelling your aroma.

“Will you take me to a proper date, you trickster?” you said mockingly, hearing his muffled chuckles. Loki pressed a kiss to your bare shoulder and watched as you closed your eyes, ready to sleep.

“Of course I will, darling…”


End file.
